I Promised I Would Never Leave You
by Duchess Biggerstaff
Summary: Harry has disappeared. What will happen to Ginny?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. None of the characters.  
  
I Promised I Would Never Leave You  
  
  
  
The rain hit violently against the window. The fire reflected in her brown eyes. The bright flames leapt and crackled. Her eyes lay dull and flat as she watched the fire. She pulled the blanket tighter around her. Even with the thick quilt and fire, she shivered. She wished he were here, sitting with his arms around her.  
  
But she knew he was not and probably would never again. He has been missing for a month. So much had happened in a month. Her sister-in-law gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She had been lucky enough to be able to not miss Ron. Ron had returned from the war two days before the birth of Amelia Rose Weasley. She had watched with tears in her eyes Hermione and Ron coo over the baby.  
  
She placed her hand on her stomach. Her baby would never know its father. She had only found out she was expecting a week after Harry had left three months ago. Now he would never return. She thought to a night several months ago. She and Harry had sat on the couch in front of a fire. They had discussed the war. She had cried and told him she was afraid for him. He had smiled and kissed her hand.  
  
'Ginny, I will never leave you,' he had whispered.  
  
But he had. Whether it was intentional or not. Ginny Potter felt despair set in. She felt so guilty sometimes for the thoughts she had. She loved this baby with all her heart, but at the same time wish she had the courage to dispose of it. It was the hurtful reminder of her lost husband. Ginny remembered as Ron had entered the Burrow after the war with her father, Fred and George. Percy had not gone to the war. As the new Minster of Magic, he was needed in office. Bill and Charlie were all right, working in different areas for the war. She remembered as Ron had come over to her, and taking her in his arms, whispered, "He disappeared Gin. Right after Voldemort. I'm sorry." Ginny had blacked out then.  
  
Standing, Ginny shivered at the memory. She wrapped the quilt tighter. The rain seemed to reflect Ginny's mood. She glared out the window. She saw a figure trudging in the downpour further down the street. 'Poor man. Hope he doesn't catch pneumonia,' thought Ginny. She thought of Harry and how he must have felt dying. She hoped it was quick and painless. He was with his mother and father and Dumbledore now, she tried telling herself when she felt her heart breaking. He was a good husband, loving and kind. He would have been a great father. She suddenly slammed her hand against the glass.  
  
"Why!? Why, dammit!!!!! He was perfect. Giving, loving! I loved him so much. He was the Boy-Who-Lived." Ginny slid against the wall, tears trailing down her cheeks. She balled her hands up. "Help me! I can't take it anymore! He's gone and I can't take it!" she screamed into the empty house. She couldn't appear at the Burrow. Molly had so much to do, taking care of Arthur with his leg, injured at the last battle. Ginny brought her knees up to her chest. She then stood and gazed out the window. She suddenly heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Darling." Ginny closed her eyes against the on sought of tears. She turned and saw a sodden figure in the hall. The face was worn and thin. Only the eyes seem to be alive. Ginny knew those eyes. They were eyes that had held love, hurt, pain, passion and longing. She gasped.  
  
"I'm home for good now, Ginny," said Harry. Ginny ran and threw herself at Harry, anger coursing through her.  
  
"You promised you wouldn't leave me! You promised, Harry!" she screamed, pounding on his chest. He tightened his arms around her. She became limp and sobbed.  
  
"I thought you were gone forever! Oh, Harry!" she sobbed. He held her close.  
  
"I told you I would never leave you," he whispered. "And I won't."  
  
"Us," she whispered. He looked at her, puzzled.  
  
"I'm going to have a baby," she whispered. He kissed her. Ginny never felt more complete. Life was perfect. Tom would never torment her again. And Harry would be hers forever. 


End file.
